Butterflies
by Somnis Morpheus
Summary: "I ve set my butterflies free." (Sequel to Russian roulette and Broken...) (A/N: For those that read the two mentioned fics, I just want to say read this one so you ll know Japan s/Kiku s fate) T for safety.


**Authors note: I know it`s been a long time since I wrote for Hetalia, and well I admit, I`ve been avoiding it all together. I know some of you have read my last Hetalia fanfics (namely Russian roulette and Broken.) But now I can safely say that I`ve moved on and written a good ending for Kiku. A sequel.**

**Anyway, for those that supported me about the incident, I`am very grateful and it helped me move on. It encouraged me a lot and so here, I`m alive and well and I've finally moved on.**

**Oh by the way I might be returning to Hetalia fandom, I just need to put some structure into some of the stories I`ve written.**

**Warning: Might be a bit OCC since I haven`t written or read anything about Hetalia for almost a year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**Butterflies**

* * *

I sat down on the sand, simply staring at the sun set. Everything that happened in the past year was being played by my mind. I remember the pain and the sadness. I remember the feeling of betrayal and anger. I could still feel the hurt and the numbness. I can`t still recall his face, his smiles and his voice.

_But it`s all behind me, I can finally say I moved on._

Everything seemed even more beautiful after I let everything go. The colours of the world which used to be in a monochrome grey started to become colourful and vibrant, they became even more vivid and beautiful. I simply enjoy the beauty that I took for granted, the life I almost threw away for such petty reasons. Everything is alright.

_I moved on, I`ve let go._

Warmness encases me as I was hugged from behind. I savoured the feeling, enjoying the love and happiness the person is trying to give me. I simply let his feelings of love and care chase away my remaining sorrow. I would have never moved on if it wasn`t for him. I might have been dead if it wasn`t for this person. I would have never let him go if it wasn`t for this person.

_I`ve let go, I`ve let him go._

We stayed there, simply basking in the warmth of each other. We sat even when the sun has sunk and the stars appeared. We sat there simply savouring each other`s happiness. Even when the wind became chilly, we were warmed by our hearts and love.

_I`ve let him go, I moved on._

I smiled as I recall the words that others told me. The encouragement and the support they gave me. The way they tried to help heal me. I recalled how simple words saved my life. How smiles healed me. This past year had been rough but everything seems to have gone smoothly. I`m at peace now, happy and I`m loved.

_I moved on, it`s all behind me._

The person behind me held me tighter, I leaned unto his embrace and simply enjoyed his presence. I heard him chuckle and I felt him smile. Everything is fine now. Everything is alright, I might be broken, but I`m fixed. I might not be the same, some of the scars linger but I`m still alive, I`m still beating. I was saved, saved from the sadness and from myself. Everything is alright, I moved on, I have finally been able to let go.

He was always there when I needed him. He always did his best to make me smile. He did everything for me. I held me whenever I`m broken. He forgave me when I almost shot myself, he even stopped from doing it. I could still recall, how he pulled the gun away from my head. I still recall his tears as he told me how stupid I was. He saved me, he saved me from trapping myself in my past.

I still recall how he told me that I had to move on.

_It`s all behind me, I`ve moved on._

"Hey, Kiku," he whispered, I hummed in response, "let`s get back, the others might be waiting."

"In a few more minutes," I replied, "I feel comfortable."

He chuckled, "And I thought you hate public display of affection," he paused, "are you still upset about Arthur?" he asked.

I frowned at the name, but I frowned even more when I felt his mood dampen. I don`t like it when he`s upset, he needs to be happy and I`ll try everything to make it so.

I shook my head, "No, It still hurts but your warmth seems to chase the hurt away." I replied simply.

He laughed, "Hahaha! Well it`s because I`m the Hero!"

I saw a butterfly pass by, it was strange but I felt my heart beat. Suddenly it flew towards me, touching my nose. America, or Alfred-san, laughed and cooed how cute it looked. I simply smiled as the butterfly left. Somehow I feel lighter than ever. Somehow the butterfly took away my pain.

Alfred-san stood first before helping me up. He cheerfully told me that the others are waiting for us and that they wouldn`t start the fireworks without me. I couldn`t help but chuckle and smile. We walked back to the others, hand in hand, smiling under the stars. It was like that the first time Arthur-san and I became friends, but this time, I`m sharing this moment without bitter memories.

Finally I`ve let go, I`ve moved on. I`m finally able to let go.

_I set my butterflies free._

* * *

**Author`s note: I know some are wondering about the last line, well to simply put for me butterflies mean letting go. I don`t know why, in my country they mean death, but for me it wasn`t like that. It meant freedom, or letting go for me**

**Of course there`s an even deeper, personal meaning of that phrase for me but I`m not going to say what. At least until I`ve published my own book.**

**Anyway for those that read my other fanfics, thank you for the support. I hope I`ll write for this fandom soon! and I want to thank those who supported me, your words mean a lot.**

**PS. Please excuse grammatical errors, poor plotting and spelling errors (In my defense, it`s already 5:00 am in my country and I haven`t slept yet.)**


End file.
